Unearth
Unearth is an American metalcore band from Winthrop, Massachusetts, formed in 1998. They are also known for playing seven-stringed guitars, while the bass player plays a five-stringed bass. Their latest album, The March, was released on October 14th, 2008. History Early career (1998-2002) Unearth was formed by Trevor Phipps, Buz McGrath, Ken Susi, Mike Rudberg, and Chris Rybicki in Wakefield, Massachusetts in 1998. The band began as Point 04 (containing McGrath, Rudberg, and Rybicki), and Susi was recruited soon afterwards. The band attempted to recruit Phipps while he recovered from appendicitis, but Phipps was reluctant to join. However, when Phipps showed up to a jam session for one of Susi's side bands, Unearth was practicing instead, and Phipps agreed to join after hearing the song "Shattered by the Sun." The name "Unearth" was reused from drummer Mike Rudberg's old band. On the small independent label, Endless Fight Records, they released their first EP called Above the Fall of Man in May 1999. Unearth then signed to Eulogy Recordings to release The Stings of Conscience in 2001 and the Endless EP in 2002. During the process of Endless, Chris Rybicki left the group and was replaced by John Maggard. The new beginning (2003-2005) After playing tours and festivals like the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival and Ozzfest with Unearth, Mike Rudberg departed from the group days after their performance at The SXSW in 2003, having performed the show in the nude.Decibel Magazine Also Buz McGrath left for personal problems but came back shortly after. The rest of Unearth would then use Paulie Antignai of Sworn Enemy as temporary replacement drummer and Kia Eshghi of Rumi as a touring guitarist (before Buz returned). With Buz McGrath and new permanent drummer Mike Justian, of The Red Chord and previously Post-Hardcore/Screamo band Hassan I Sabbah, Unearth released The Oncoming Storm under Metal Blade Records on June 29, 2004. Shortly after, they would begin touring with Killswitch Engage, Shadows Fall, and Lamb of God for MTV's Headbangers Ball US tour. They would also tour with Slipknot the next year. In 2005, Unearth performed in the first ever Sounds Of The Underground tour with numerous bands like Norma Jean, GWAR, and All That Remains. ''In the Eyes of Fire'' (2006-2008) In early 2006, they began writing their next album. After the writing process, they recorded III: In the Eyes of Fire with well-known heavy metal producer Terry Date at Seattle. This latest coup was yet another landmark in their blossoming career, a fact the band were quick to acknowledge: "Working with Terry Date is another amazing feat for us on a growing list of accomplishments"► METAL CENTRE Mailorder & Webzine - Heavy Power Death Thrash Black Gothic Metal & more ► 02/06/2008. As they finished their latest album, they performed at Ozzfest for the second time, including songs from the album even though it was not destined for release until August 8, 2006. During the release, they began their headlined Sanctity of Brothers tour with Bleeding Through, Animosity, Through the Eyes of the Dead and Terror. After participating in Japan's Loud Park festival, Unearth and Slayer toured together all around the U.S. in early 2007 on the Christ Illusion tour. They headlined a tour in the beginning of 2007 with Job for a Cowboy, Despised Icon, and DÅÅTH. They then headlined a European tour which was followed by a U.S. & Canadian tour with Dimmu Borgir, Devildriver and Kataklysm that began in the middle of April. It was during this tour that drummer Mike Justian decided to leave the band. His departure was amicable, according to other members of the band. To fill in for the rest of the tour, Gene Hoglan of Strapping Young Lad was recruited. They played in the 2007 Download Festival with Seemless/Kingdom of Sorrow/studio drummer Derek Kerswill who has since joined the band officially. As of June 7th, III: In the Eyes of Fire has sold 85,000 copies in the US. IndieHQ 2.0 » Independent Sales Chart 6-6-07 The band's new live DVD Alive from the Apocalypse was released on March 18th. ''The March'' (2008-present) On October 14, 2008, Unearth released their fourth album, entitled The March. The album features a re-recorded version of the song "The Chosen," which they contributed to the album Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters Colon the Soundtrack. The band recently completed a tour with Gwen Stacy, Whitechapel, The Acacia Strain and Protest the Hero. The Never Say Die Club Tour with Parkway Drive, Despised Icon, Architects, Protest The Hero, Whitechapel and Carnifex followed. They were also on the Metal Hammer Defenders Of The Faith tour with Lamb of God, Dimmu Borgir and Five Finger Death Punch As of Early 2009, it has been confirmed by Billboard.com that The March has sold more than 100,000 copies world wide.Blabbermouth In March 2010, Unearth confirmed that they will be playing the Download Festival opening the festival on the Maurice Jones Stage (formerly known as Main Stage) along with Killswitch Engage, 36 Crazyfists and Them Crooked Vultures. On September 20, 2010 it was announced that former bassist, Chris Rybicki was killed in a car accident provoked by an intoxicated woman. He was 39 years old.UNEARTH’s Former Bassist Chris ‘Rover’ Rybicki Killed The Interlude Unearth just completed a North American tour with As I Lay Dying, All That Remains and Carnifex and will head to Europe for the 10 day "Persistence Tour" in December 2010. The band plans to enter the studio in January/February 2011 to record their fifth full length with an expected World Wide release in May or early June 2011. On October 25th 2010, Unearth issued a statement saying they and Derek Kerswill had amicably parted ways. The band stated there is no bad blood towards Kerswill, and that the situation is purely based on musical differences. Band members Current members *Trevor Phipps – lead vocals (1998–present) *Buz McGrath – guitars (1998–present) *Ken Susi – guitars, backing vocals (1998–present) *John "Slo" Maggard – bass, keyboards, backing vocals (2002–present) Former members *Chris "Rover" Rybicki – bass (1998–2002) *Mike Rudberg – drums, percussion (1998–2002) *Mike Justian – drums, percussion (2002–2007) *Derek Kerswill – drums, percussion (2007–2010) Discography :Main article: Unearth Discography *''The Stings of Conscience'' (2001) *''The Oncoming Storm'' (2004) *''III: In the Eyes of Fire'' (2006) *''The March'' (2008) References External links *Official website Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia